A large number of analytical methods and tools exist today in the scientific work place that can be used for testing samples of a wide variety. Some laboratory protocol systems use fluid baths with heating and/or cooling capabilities to precisely control the temperature of chemical and biochemical reactions. For example, it is known to circulate a heat transfer fluid in a bath over an object, resulting in heat transfer between a heating and cooling element and the object via the fluid. In some systems, the fluid also reacts directly with the object. For example, in the particular case of biological specimens mounted on glass microscope slides, the slides are immersed in a fluid that is both a reagent that performs a sample treatment function and a heat transfer agent.
Exemplary laboratory systems are shown in WO 2011/139888, entitled “Analytical System for Performing Laboratory Protocols and Associated Methods,” and US Patent Publication No. 2010-0113288, entitled “Modular System for Performing Laboratory Protocols and Associated Methods.”